Percy Jackson y los semititanes
by Pressia Everdeen Prior
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los titanes también tuvieran hijos con los mortales llamados semititanes? ¿Y si ellos fuerna la última esperanza para la última batalla? ¿Nuestro semidiós los dejará con vida o no? ¿Ganará la guerra contra el peor de los enemigos: Caos? Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este el primer fic que subo. No sean crueles. NO habrá un punto de vista de un mestizo. Este fic es de los hijos de los titanes, si no les gusta no lean pero si les gusta será un honor que me sigan. Empecemos. Conste que les advertí.**

Capítulo 1: Campamento Titán

Mi nombre es Tierra.

Si eres un mortal te envidio por tener una vida normal y sin preocupaciones. Si eres un mestizo te odio como no te imaginas.

Vivo en el único lugar seguro en este mundo mortal donde todos los semititanes están a salvo: el Campamento Titán. Aquí todos vivimos tratando de llevar una vida normal y tratamos de sobrevivir a todos los horrores que nos esperan fuera de nuestras fronteras.

Te estarás preguntando: ¿y cómo es qué están vivos? Pues nuestros padres, aunque la mayoría estén atrapados en el Tártaro o estén en un sueño eterno, tienen una forma mortal aparte de forma divina. Con esta forma van al mundo de los mortales y hacen lo mismo que hacen los odiosos dioses.

Yo soy una hija de Gea. Y me odias pero yo te odio aún más.

En el campamento tenemos cabañas que son catorce en total. Yo y el resto de mis hermanastros vivimos en la primera cabaña ya que nuestra madre fue la primera de todos los titanes en aparecer. De Gea le sigue Urano, Océano, Ceo, Críos, Hiperión, Jápeto, Tea, Rea, Temis, Mnemósine, Febe, Tetis y Cronos. Como todos mis hermanastros, tengo cabello castaño, piel algo morena y el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo verde. Todos somos ambientalistas por lo que tenemos sistemas generadores de energía pura y no usamos zapatos.

Todos, aparte del hecho de que somos más altos de lo normal, en el campamento tenemos algún poder especial. Los de Gea tenemos control sobre la tierra, los de Urano sobre el cielo, los de Océano sobre los océanos y ciertas criaturas acuáticas, los de Ceo son muy inteligentes y algunos son más inteligentes que los de Atenea (que asco), los de Críos sobre las estrellas, los de Jápeto sobre la esperanza de vida (dicho poder sólo se aplica en mortales), los de Hiperión sobre el sol, los de Tea antes definían el valor de los metales preciosos pero lo han evolucionado hasta el grado de convertir casi cualquier objeto en oro, plata o bronce, los de Rea pueden definir quién es fértil y quién no llegando al punto de poder quitar la fertilidad, los de Temis pueden resolver un alboroto instantáneamente, los de Febe tienen poder sobre todo aquello relacionado con la luna, los de Tetis comparten el mismo poder con los de Océano y los de Cronos pueden controlar el tiempo.

Bien ahora vayamos a hoy en día.

Me levanto sobre el suelo de tierra (en la cabaña no tenemos ningún mueble) y me dirijo al comedor. En el camino me cruzo con mi amigo Shaun, un hijo de Cronos. Shaun es el más inusual de todos sus hermanos pues es bastante pálido, delgado y toda prenda que se pone se vuelve negra. Él como todos sus hermanos tiene pelo negro y ojos dorados.

―Tierra, ¿cómo te va?― me pregunta.

―No me quejo― le respondo.

―Max me pregunto si hoy íbamos al lago para una carrera de nado― Max es otro amigo que es hijo de Océano.

―Sí, yo no le veo problema.

Llegamos al comedor que algo parecido al Partenón sólo que nosotros lo arreglamos a nuestro estilo. En las paredes hay varias pinturas que todos hacemos. Las favoritas son: Cronos decapitando a Zeus con su guadaña, mi madre derrotando a los dioses, Críos venciendo a los romanos que atacaron el Monte Othrys y por último está una pintura en la que se ve a Cronos con un bebé llorando en su mano y a cuatro niños de diferentes edades en su estómago también llorando. Esta la pintó Shaun cuando su padre fue vencido por segunda vez. La más grande la pinté: se a un lugar al que llamamos Campamento Mestizo siendo atacado por servidores de Gea, el Campamento Júpiter en llamas y al Monte Olimpo destruido con los dioses, algunos muertos y otros suplicando por su vida, mientras los titanes entran a sus anchas, otro detalle es que se ve a Cronos levantando su guadaña mientras Zeus trata de pararse, a Hiperión reasumiendo todos sus poderes sobre el sol, también Febe, Tetis, Ceo y Océano y a mi madre sonriendo al ver agonizando a Démeter.

En el comedor tenemos seis mesas largas donde todos se sientan donde quieran, cuatro las ocupan los campistas, una es de sobra por los campistas que vengan en el futuro y la otra la ocupan los tres primeros cíclopes, hijos de Gea quienes se encargan de protegernos y son muy simpáticos cuando no sacas el tema de los dioses cuando no es una broma o un chiste, y el líder del campamento: Obadías, un chico de casi diecinueve años con pelo tanto con ojos de color negro y es el más listo del campamento hecho por el cual es el líder.

Shaun y yo nos sentamos juntos y nos servimos el desayuno. Hay huevos revueltos, tocino, chilaquiles, tortillas entre otras cosas. Como siempre, el comedor está ruidoso. En el campamento se encuentran niños de seis años hasta veinte años. Tres niños: una niña de Jápeto, uno niño de Temis y otro de Ceo se persiguen jugando a "Eres un dios", el cual consiste en que a alguien le toca ser el dios y tiene que tocar a otro para dejar de ser el dios a menos que este niño se encuentre tocando algo de su padre o madre.

Todos nos identificamos ya que traemos camisas: las de Gea son verdes con un árbol, las de Urano son azul celeste con una nube, las Océano son verde azuloso con una ola, las de Ceo son naranjas con un libro, las de Críos son azul oscuro con puntos blancos, las de Jápeto son simplemente cafés, las de Hiperión son amarillas con un sol, las de Tea son grises con varios detalles dorados y plateados, las de Rea son de un tono rosa con ramas representando las familias de cada hijo, las de Temis son blancas de una mitad y de la otra son negras, las de Febe son plateadas con una luna, las de Mnemósine son simplemente rojas, las de Tetis son también verde azuloso sólo que tienen un mar en calma y las de Cronos son negras con un reloj de arena dorado.

Cuando terminamos de comer, salimos del comedor a caminar en el bosque. Aquí sólo nos entrenan de los seis a los doce años y el resto lo pasamos en el campamento hasta que estamos seguros de que sobreviviremos en el mundo mortal sin morir por un dios. Dentro de cuatro años dejaré el campamento.

Decido ir al campo de tiro con arco. Desde que llegué al campamento a los seis años, demostré tener un gran potencial para la arquería por lo que me he dedicado a ser arquera. Cuando podemos sostener de manera correcta el arco nos dan uno propio. El mío es un arco hecho de madera de pino el cual me aseguré que nunca se rompería. Los carcajs desde que se fundó el campamento tienen flechas infinitas debido a que en el principio los campistas gastaban una gran cantidad de flechas (incluyéndome). No lejos está Shaun quien está muñecos con su guadaña, ha hecho eso desde que su padre fue vencido en Nueva York y él me ha dicho que imagina que los muñecos son Percy Jackson, el mestizo que enfrentó a su padre. En el campamento desde hace pocos meses, se estableció que la mención de los nombres de siete semidióses, cuando no sea en un chiste o en una amenaza, estaba completamente prohibida.

A las dos de la tarde vamos al comedor a comer. Todos están igual que siempre, platicando y divirtiéndose. Shaun me cuenta que tuvo el mejor sueño de todos, pues durante mi práctica decidió "descansar los ojos", en su sueño él se encontraba en un apartamento en Nueva York con su guadaña, entraba en una habitación y asesinaba a Percy Jackson. Yo casi salto de la emoción pues él tiene buenos sueños, en cambio yo tenía sueños sobre sucesos que le pasaron a mi madre y la mayoría no eran bonitos o "aptos para todo público". Eso pasaba cuando uno de nuestros padres era derrotado pues lo mismo le había pasado a Shaun casi hace un año tuvo esos sueños, pero como no le gustaban esos sueños detuvo el tiempo entorno a él y después de ocho meses, cayó dormido en el suelo.

Después de comer y trepar árboles (para lo cual soy buena de nacimiento y en lo que Shaun por lo menos se raspa medio brazo), decidimos ir al muelle con Max.

Max tiene tanto parecido con Poseidón que bien puede ser su hijo. Tiene la piel bronceada de nacimiento, ojos verde mar y le gusta vestirse con camisas hawaianas, bermudas y sandalias. Todo el campamento lo reconoce por sus camisas ya que es el único que no se pone la de su cabaña. La única diferencia entre él y sus hermanos y Poseidón era su cabellera pelirroja, pues todos sus hermanos son castaños.

―Shaun, Tierra, creí que nunca vendrían― dice alegre de vernos.

―Nunca digas nunca―dice mi amigo sonriendo (y no lo dijo como las beliebers).

Max ríe y se mete al agua. Al ser hijo de Océano su ropa no se moja y Shaun detiene el tiempo entorno a su ropa para que no se moje. Ahora yo seré la que me moje. En cuanto me zambullo en el agua espero mojarme pero no sucede. Mis ropas están secas. Ya sé quién lo hace.

― ¿Cómo lo haces?― le pregunto a Shaun.

―He practicado bastante. Ahora controlo el tiempo de alrededor diez cosas al mismo tiempo.

Hacemos varias veces carreras de nado sin usar ninguno de nuestros poderes aunque siempre gana Max. También competimos viendo quien aguanta más tiempo la respiración. Las primeras dos veces gana Max y las otras tres veces gana Shaun, aunque sé que hace trampa. Finalmente, participamos viendo quien llega más rápido al fondo del lago y yo gano todas las seis veces.

―Te ganaré la próxima vez― me dice Max en broma. Dijo lo mismo la vez anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior…

Salimos del lago y nos dirigimos al comedor para la cena. El comedor de verdad se llena pues en esta parte del día todos los campistas se reúnen. Se escuchan las pláticas y juegos. Max se va con unos amigos suyos. Shaun y yo vamos con un chico llamado Sabás, un hijo de Críos a quien al parecer ni sus hermanos le hacen caso. Mientras cenamos arroz y ensalada, llega Akemi, una chica japonesa hija de Mnemósine quien se sienta junto a Sabás. Después del postre, Obadías se para desde su lugar y el comedor se sume en silencio.

―Todos demos gracias a nuestros padres y madres que nos han dejado vivir un día más, un día más para tener chance de atacar a un mestizo. Agradezcamos.

Hacemos lo que nos pide. Entonces llega un chico, tan sólo lleva un casco, su camisa revela que es un hijo de Mnemósine. Parece que recibió una buena paliza pues tiene la cara bastante amoratada y varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y le cuesta caminar. Tiene cara de que se esforzó demasiado para llegar aquí.

― ¿Qué pasó?― pregunta Obadías.

―Los mestizos… tras haber interferido… en una misión… que causó varias muertes… quieren venganza― se desploma el chico.

Tras esto unos cuantos se levantan a llevarse el chico. Todo está en un silencio sepulcral. Unos se levantan y se van. El resto hace lo mismo. Nadie habla en el camino a la cabaña, tampoco antes de ir a dormir.

**Bien aquí acaba el primer capítulo de este fic. Dejen reviews. Con uno solo me basta para continuarlo. Si no les importa me meteré a mi bunquér a prueba de ira de lectores. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos. Gracias por el apoyo. Empecemos.**

Capítulo 2: Un ataque de semidióses

No hay nadie que construya estructuras que un semititán decidido. Esta mañana, cuando todos los de mí cabaña vamos al comedor para el desayuno, vemos que una gran muralla fue construida alrededor del campamento. No me sorprende pues en la biblioteca del campamento hay un libro que dice que la construcción del campamento entero sólo había tardado seis horas. Durante el desayuno escucho una conversación de unos hijos de Mnemósine.

―He oído que Fred, después de volver ayer, fue llevado a la enfermería― dice un chico.

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado?― pregunta Akemi.

―No lo sé, pero cuando fui a visitarlo en la noche y le pregunté qué había pasado, respondió que no recordaba nada― responde una chica.

Esto hace que preocupe un poco pues los hijos de Mnemósine tienen la habilidad de hablar en cualquier idioma y tienen una memoria universal.

―Las tácticas de esos semidióses hacen que me pongan los pelos de punta.

Termino mi desayuno y voy al bosque. Subo sin problemas a la primera rama y me siento en ella. Una amenaza de parte de los semidióses es bastante grave pues nosotros no tenemos más de trescientos campistas mientras que los griegos ahora cuentan con tal vez más de quinientos campistas, sin contar su alianza con los romanos y los monstruos que los ayudan. Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

―Tierra― alguien me llama.

Miro en todas direcciones hasta que veo a Shaun escondido entre las sombras. Me hace señas. Bajo del árbol de un brinco y lo sigo. Mientras lo sigo veo que los ánimos del campamento están por los suelos, los chicos de varias cabañas sólo caminan mirando al piso. Los únicos que parecen alegres son los niños pues juegan, ríen y practican sus poderes. Nadie se atreve a calmarlos pues son demasiado jóvenes para que entiendan lo que pasa ahora.

Llegamos a la muralla. Shaun empieza a escalarla por las grietas y huecos. Yo también escalo. Llegamos hasta arriba. Nos agachamos pues a varios metros hay un guardia. No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que no deberíamos estar en la muralla. Del otro lado, la muralla es completamente lisa cómo si los que la construyeron hubieron pensado que algún semidiós que nadie notara pudiera escalar la muralla.

― ¿A qué hemos venido?― le pregunto a Shaun.

―Mira esto― dice con un tono de preocupación que no me agrada mucho. Saca un telescopio de su chaqueta. Veo por él y observo que es lo que preocupa.

A varios kilómetros de distancia (telescopio creado por hijos de Ceo) veo lo que parece un campamento improvisado. Veo los estandartes: unos naranjas que dicen: "Campamento Mestizo" y otros morados que dicen: "Campamento Júpiter". No me gusta cómo pinta esto. Quiere decir que podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?― pregunta alguien.

Shaun y yo nos sobresaltamos. Vemos a alguien vestido de guardia observándonos. Logro identificarlo: es Max.

―Nosotros… sólo estábamos… nada… ―balbucea Shaun.

―Chicos, no deben estar aquí, me veré en problemas. Será mejor que se vayan.

― ¿Por qué eres guardia? Detestas ponerte este uniforme y no soportas pasar el tiempo en un solo lugar por más de cinco horas― le digo.

―Detecto la presencia de un semidiós hijo de Poseidón. Es mi mayor némesis de entre todos los semidióses. Estar aquí planeando como matarlo vale la pena. Si no me equivoco, este semidiós es Percy Jackson.

Shaun reprime un gruñido y yo espero no tener la cara tan roja de enojo como la siento. Ese mestizo fue uno de los siete mestizos que derrotó a mi madre y la envió al Tártaro. Y no hace falta decir lo que hizo al padre de Shaun.

―Max, Max, ven.

Alguien a unos metros le habla a Max. Él va y nosotros lo seguimos. El chico es un hijo de Hiperión bastante alto. Le pasa a Max un telescopio y observa por él. Oigo que gruñe de ira.

― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunta Shaun.

―Han venido los otros seis.

― ¿Qué?― preguntamos al unísono.

Nuestros peores temores se confirman cuando observamos al campamento. En torno a una mesa está ese Percy Jackson, a su lado se encuentra Annabeth Chase, luego estaba Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang y Hazel Levesque. A la de Hades la odio mucho pues en dos ocasiones derrotó a mi madre. Y a Annabeth la odio el triple que al resto.

―Váyanse― nos dice Max.

No lo dudamos ni dos veces. Bajamos de la muralla. Shaun aún parece furioso pues ese Percy y Annabeth estuvieron involucrados en la derrota de su padre. Ninguno se atreve a decirle que los siete mestizos se encuentran cerca del campamento a Sabás pues aunque parezca un chico insignificante, cuando se enteró de que Jason había derrotado y casi humillado a su padre, se puso peor que furia a la que le han roto cruelmente las alas. Volvemos a ver la muralla y vemos que los demás guardias se acercan dónde están Max y el hijo de Hiperión.

Durante la comida, uno de los guardias se acercó a la mesa de Obadías y le susurra algo. Luego Obadías nos avisa a todos de la peligrosa proximidad de los griegos y la importancia de que no salgamos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y los griegos no pudieron haber elegido mejor momento para atacarnos.

La tarde cae y los campistas parecen tensos. Entonces pasa lo raro. Veo a algunos campistas coger cascos, armas y salir corriendo. Parece que varios campistas comprenden lo que pasa pues a los menores de trece años los llevan a las cabañas. Entonces el suelo tiembla y veo una ráfaga de fuego elevarse. Corro al puesto de arcos y flechas, que está lleno de campistas cogiendo sus arcos, un carcaj y cascos, tomo mi arco, un carcaj y un casco. Por si acaso, llevo una espada y un cuchillo.

Todos los arqueros corremos en un mismo grupo. A veces uno se separa para combatir con algún mestizo colado. Nos situamos los que tenemos mejor puntería mientras que los que llevan espadas nos protegen. Por cómo se cuelan los enemigos por el agujero que hicieron en la muralla, sé que esta batalla causará muchas bajas. Las flechas vuelan en el aire y se incrustan en las armaduras o entre los huecos de los mestizos.

Unos cuantos parecen desesperarse porque se separan y usan sus poderes para combatir a los mestizos.

El sudor me baja por la cara y la espalda, siento los dedos de la mano izquierda agarrotados por sostener el arco y el brazo derecho cansado por moverlo para coger las flechas, que han sido cerca de doscientas , y todavía no estamos ni cerca de derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

De repente pasa algo inesperado. Del suelo empiezan a salir esqueletos con espadas y cascos, algunos antes de salir cogen a varios de los tobillos pero son destruidos inmediatamente. Debe haber algún hijo de Hades. Varios continúan la batalla pero luego les es imposible debido a que los esqueletos son demasiados.

Los esqueletos nos rodean lentamente. Viendo nuestra grave situación, nos colgamos el arco en el hombro y sacamos nuestras espadas. Nos abrimos paso a través del ejército de esqueletos y escalamos rápidamente los árboles.

Los esqueletos en vez de seguirnos, centran su atención en otro grupo de campistas. Entonces los noto por el color del penacho de sus cascos, son hijos de Cronos. Ellos forman un círculo y hacen el tiempo más lento alrededor de los esqueletos para destruirlos. Distingo a Shaun entre ese grupo por su piel pálida. De todos sus hermanos, él es el que menos objetos afecta pues varios de sus hermanos controlan el tiempo de treinta objetos. Entonces veo quien invoca a los esqueletos. Es un chico de unos catorce años igual a Shaun en palidez y color de cabello.

Varios hijos de Cronos se separan y se dirigen al chico, Shaun siendo su líder. El chico se da cuenta de su situación y saca a más esqueletos pero los hijos de Cronos son más rápidos. Rápidamente destrozan a los esqueletos, pero el chico se desvanece en sombras. Veo a varios gritarle "Cobarde".

Esto es el verdadero caos. Varios tiran sus armas al suelo y empiezan a usar sus poderes para combatir. El suelo tiembla horriblemente y muchos campistas se caen y nosotros nos abrazamos a las ramas para no caer. Miro el cielo y veo grandes chorros de agua. Logro distinguir a Max y sus hermanos combatiendo a los hijos de Poseidón. Los mestizos han traído pegasos con ellos y a los nuestros que montan arpías enormes que se han domesticado con el tiempo.

Las luchas de ser violentas se vuelven sangrientas cuando hay campistas que entierran sus armas en los cuerpos de sus enemigos y los combatientes aéreos se derriban unos a otros y cuando caen junto a nosotros, puedo oír cómo se rompen los huesos.

Los campistas dejan de atacar indiscriminadamente y se vuelven en contra de sus némesis: hijos de Ceo contra los de Atenea, los de Cronos contra los de Hades, los de Febe contra las cazadoras de Artemisa, los de Urano contra los de Zeus y los de Hiperión contra los de Apolo.

Entonces veo a un grupo de mestizos que hacen crecer plantas del suelo para repeler a los nuestros. Saco mi espada, salto del árbol y, junto a mis hermanos, voy a combatir los hijos de Démeter y Dioniso. Empezamos a cortar sus plantas y a pelear. Son buenos pero no están tan bien entrenados como nosotros. Derribo a unos cuantos con cortes, a veces profundos y a veces no, en las piernas y como creo que son buenos combatientes, sólo los pateo en la cabeza o en el abdomen. Los hacemos retroceder poco a poco. Pero cuando creíamos que ya habíamos visto todo de ellos, nos equivocamos y muy drásticamente.

Del agujero que le hicieron a la muralla salen docenas de perros del infierno. Olfatean el aire y salen corriendo a una dirección que hace que se me vaya la respiración por un segundo, se dirigen a las cabañas. Obadías pasa corriendo, tiene un feísimo corte en la frente, y grita una orden:

¡Tres de cada cabaña a las suyas! ¡No dejen que se acerquen a los niños!

Varios siguen sus órdenes y se van corriendo a las cabañas. Entonces volvemos a sentir que el suelo tiembla y del suelo salen muchos minerales. Estos se quedan un segundo flotando en el aire y luego se arrojan contra nuestros campistas. Varios se cubren con sus escudos, otros reciben un fuerte golpe en las piernas, en el abdomen o en la cabeza, estos últimos no se levantan. Un trozo de oro me golpea en la pierna y suelto un gruñido que me sale más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Sobre la muralla veo a Hazel. Maldito Tártaro, como no lo pude haber recordado. Los grupos de arqueros que están dispersos se cubren con los escudos y le disparan. Formo una barrera de roble y le disparo.

Las flechas se hacer acercan a ella y cuando creo que ya conseguí mi objetivo, una gran ola cae sobre las flechas haciendo que caigan. En el aire, montado sobre un pegaso negro, está Percy Jackson. Le disparamos flechas pero las desvía con otra ola. Un fuerte viento sopla, haciendo que casi se caiga del pegaso. En el aire veo a unos cuantos hijos de Urano volando. Todos dejan sus batallas para ver esta batalla épica que sucede. Entonces, Percy no soporta más y cae de su pegaso. Los mestizos ahogan un grito y varios de los campistas cruzan los dedos, esperando que muera. Sin embargo, del suelo sale una red de plantas que lo atrapa antes de golpear el suelo. Los campistas abuchean a los hijos de Démeter. Pero los hijos de Zeus no parecen muy contentos pues se forman unas nubes de tormenta muy oscuras y densas. Dirigen su vista a los hijos de Urano y varios rayos caen sobre ellos, matando a varios. Esto enfurece a los hijos de Hiperión, a la mayoría se le ven sus ojos de un amarillo brillante y a cada punta de su cabello le sale humo. Antes de que la mitad de los hijos de Zeus se convierta en ceniza (lo cual quiero que pase), interviene Obadías a quien ya le vendaron la frente seguido de un centauro, Quirón el líder del Campamento Mestizo y una joven que seguramente es la líder del Campamento Júpiter.

Alto a la batalla dice nuestro líder . Los tres líderes hemos llegado a un acuerdo y concluimos en que esta batalla se suspendiera para evitar más bajas de las que hemos sufrido. Por ahora no hay ningún vencedor ni perdedor esto último lo dice como si lamentara que no termináramos de matar mestizos.

Todos bajan las armas y varios suspiran algo decepcionados. Los hijos de Zeus e Hiperión se calman y sólo se dedican una mirada de odio. Bajo mi arma y sólo fulmino con la mirada a una hija de Démeter a quien le hice un corte superficial en la nariz. Todos nos retiramos cansados y con las ganas de seguir matando hasta el último de los mestizos.

**Bueno, aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de este fic. Lamento haberme tardado demasiado en subirlo pues todo era: tarea, padres, tarea, hermana, tarea, escuela, tarea, estudiar para los exámenes, nuevo video de Pewdiepie, estudiar, dormir, pelea con padres, flojera, pelea con hermana, otros fics. Trataré de subir más pronto si la tarea, la flojera, los padres y la hermana no acaban con mi paciencia. No hablaba en serio contigo, Diana ****the****Echidna**** pero no me vuelvas loca en casa. Y AmmyCullen planeo hacer uno de los que me dices, si el tiempo y la inspiración me dejan. Bien que tengan una buena noche y dejen reviews para que este fic siga viviendo hasta que lo termine. Bye ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo del fic. Me sigue asombrando el número de reviews que recibe este fic, pues nunca creí que recibiría tanto nivel de aceptación. Y yo me esperaba varios reviews que me criticaran. Ya no lo interrumpo por ahora pero déjenme decirles que quienes son fans del Oráculo NO LEAN ESTE CAPI O EN SERIO ME QUERRÁN MATAR.**

Capítulo 3: Elegidos para una misión suicida

Me despierto abruptamente después de tener una pesadilla. Por un segundo no reconozco (cuando duermo, no recuerdo enseguida lo que pasó hasta varios segundos después) el lugar donde me encuentro hasta que recuerdo que durante la pelea los semidioses destruyeron varias cabañas al destruir la muralla. Entre las afectadas están las cabañas de Urano, Febe, Océano, Críos, Tetis y la mía. Recuerdo que cuando se ordenó el alto al fuego mis hermanos y yo estábamos tan cansados que decidimos tomarnos una siesta. Quisimos ir a nuestra cabaña pero vimos que fue reducida a cenizas por algo que se conoce como fuego griego. Los hijos de Cronos accedieron a que podíamos usar su cabaña mientras reconstruíamos la nuestra.

Veo a mis hermanos mayores dormidos en el piso y los menores dormidos en camas improvisadas. Cuando se destruyó nuestra cabaña, murieron trece de mis hermanitos. Lo sabemos pues cuando llegamos, vimos que había más plantas de las que solíamos tener además de que estas eran de las pocas plantas que no se quemaban con fuego griego. Recuerdo que varias de mis hermanas se derrumbaron y lloraron, unos cuantos jóvenes soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas y mis hermanos se voltearon para que no los viéramos llorar.

Siento una respiración en el cuello y me volteo, para encontrarme con Shaun. Recuerdo que antes de caer del sueño él me abrazó para protegerme. Aunque Shaun sea mi amigo desde los siete años, descubrí a los catorce que él me gusta. Yo sé que él también siente lo mismo, soy su amiga y lo conozco más de lo que él sabe de sí mismo. Entonces suena un despertador y todos se levantan lentamente. Los hijos de Gea agradecemos la gentileza de los de Cronos y nos dirigimos al comedor.

El comedor sigue igual excepto por varias grietas en las paredes. Nadie sabe con qué material se construyó pues no se encuentra en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca. Nadie habla ni ríe. No los culpo, no es bonita la sensación de que tu querido hogar ha sido invadido.

Después del desayuno, los mayores de dieciocho años van a tratar de ayudar en la reconstrucción de cabañas. Muchos vuelven a sus cabañas o van a vagabundear por el bosque. Se tiene la sensación de que los semidioses nos vigilan.

No hay rastro de ninguno de ellos. Según recuerdo, Obadías los echo a todos del campamento después de hacerlos jurar por el río Estigio que no volverían a pisar el campamento sin su permiso. Se removieron los restos de la muralla y ahora se puede apreciar el lejano campamento.

Junto con Shaun, voy al lago. Sin falta, hay está Max pero ahora no está feliz. Tampoco viste su típica camiseta ahora tiene la de su cabaña y no está preparando una canoa sino que está lanzando cuchillos a varios muñecos los cuales tienen unas etiquetas con nombres pero hay uno en el que el nombre es mayor, está escrito con rojo y mayúsculas. No necesito que alguien me diga de quien es.

Decidimos no molestarlo pues la última vez que alguien lo molestó el campamento se inundó con una altura de tres metros.

Todo el campamento está por los suelos. Me dan ganas de echar a todos los mestizos yo mismo dice Shaun mientras patea el suelo.

Hey, cuidado. El suelo no tiene la culpa de tu enojo.

Lo sé y lo siento pero es que cuando estoy cerca de algún mestizo que enfado y pierdo el control.

Yo también y créeme mi enfado es mayor que el tuyo.

¿Y eso por qué?

Checo que nadie esté cerca, me acerco y le susurro mi razón. Cuando termino, él se queda boquiabierto. Es mi amigo desde los siete así que sabe que no le miento. Entonces escuchamos unos gritos. Suenan a que alguien está enfadado. Volvemos corriendo y vemos en el camino que otros campistas hacen lo mismo.

Llegamos al borde del campamento. Obadías está en la barrera frente a los siete mestizos de la antigua profecía, gritándoles una sarta de palabrotas en griego antiguo. Tiene la cara completamente roja. Y por si fuera poco está también Quirón. Shaun suelta un gruñido, recordándome que él es su hermano y es como un traidor.

¡No! ¡No harán lo que ustedes quieran! ¡No en mi campamento! Les grita y su voz nos deja aturdidos.

Obadías, no comprendes. El Oráculo mencionó específicamente…

¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, centauro de pacotilla!

Como sea pero tú al igual que yo somos líderes de un campamento y sabemos que tenemos que tomar decisiones a veces difíciles.

¡Sí pero yo soy la autoridad en este campamento y yo digo que ustedes no harán lo que me dicen!

Mira, deja que te mostremos y tú decide si nos dejas hacerlo.

Bien, pero si esto se trata de una broma o algo para perjudicarme, a mi campamento o a mi gente, ¡verán la ira de un hijo de Ceo!

Obadías le lanza una mirada colérica a Quirón. Los semidioses vuelven a su campamento temporal.

No hay nada que ver aquí. Váyanse.

Él se retira a su cabaña, seguramente por su armadura, con la cara todavía roja. Los campistas se van por su lado. Un campista llama a los niños para su entrenamiento.

Vaya, alguien si estaba realmente enojado dice Shaun.

Y yo lo he visto peor. Cuando él tenía nueve ya era líder y cuando se enteró de que los mestizos habían interceptado un cargamento de nuestro metal precioso, hizo falta una semana entera para que se calmara.

¿Y de qué será de lo que hablaban?

No lo sé veo su mirada . No, ni lo pienses. Nos volveremos a meter en problemas como ayer cuando nos colamos en la muralla. Si vas a hacerlo, lo harás sin mí.

Oh, vamos, Tierra. Si no vamos y Obadías no acepta a lo que ellos quieren, nunca nos enteraremos. Y si nos atrapan, diré que todo fue mi idea y que tú sólo quisiste detenerme.

Medito un poco todo. Shaun tiene razón pero el riesgo es demasiado alto. Pero por otro lado…

Trato hecho si limpias mi habitación por tres meses.

No, Tierra, no se vale. Tu habitación siempre está sucia.

Entonces, diviértete yendo tú solo allá…

Ya, ya, ya entendí.

Bufa y yo me río. En lo que queda del día nos dedicamos a vigilar por turnos la cabaña de Ceo. En mi tercer turno veo que Obadías sale con su armadura y seguido de dos de sus hermanos. Con todo el silencio del que es un semititán de hacer, los seguimos. Siento una punzada de arrepentimiento cuando cruzamos la frontera. Tenemos aún más cuidado en cuando estamos en el campamento enemigo. Obadías entra en la mayor de las tiendas. Nos acercamos y espiamos por un agujero. Dentro están Percy, Quirón, Annabeth y una chica pelirroja quien seguramente es el Oráculo.

Bien, ahora me muestran para lo que he venido dice Obadías.

He oído como es el ritual que hace el Oráculo y suena algo perturbador pero verlo es aún peor. Una especie de niebla verde rodea al Oráculo y claramente escuchamos la profecía.

_Catorce espadas se alzarán _

_Siete intrusos ayudarán_

_A las fuerzas derrocarán _

_Alíate o la guerra perderás _

_Y el mundo en la oscuridad se sumirá_

Todos se quedan en silencio cuando el último verso es dicho. Si creo que el show me afectó, a Obadías le fue peor pues está muy pálido. Shaun me dice que ya nos vayamos cuando oigo la voz del Oráculo en mi cabeza quien me dice lo siguiente:

_Con tu peor enemigo te aliarás_

_A la maldad retrasarás_

_El señor del tiempo expirará _

_El renacer de entre las cenizas vera llegar_

_Juntos al señor del mal vencerán_

_Y una nueva alianza se formará_

Tierra, vámonos la voz de Shaun me devuelve a la realidad. Nos vamos con mucho cuidado y volvemos a nuestro campamento. Todavía no está oscuro así que vamos a su cabaña. No es sorpresa que esté vacía. ¿A qué se refería con "catorce espadas"? Nadie debe explicarme que es lo siete intrusos porque ya lo estoy viendo.

No lo sé pero debo decirte algo. Es posible que no me creas pero oí que el Oráculo me dijo una profecía.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Yo que sé pero es cierto.

Tomo un trozo de hoja y una pluma y escribo la profecía que me dijo. Cuando termino se tiendo a Shaun.

Ves.

No me agrada mucho la parte de "El señor del tiempo expirará". ¿Qué tal si se refiere a mi padre?

No sé.

No vale la pena destrozarse el cerebro si no entendemos nada de la profecía. Media hora después, oímos el llamado a la cena. Los campista quienes antes iban con los de sus cabañas, ahora van dispersos. A veces creo que el campamento no volverá a ser lo mismo. Después de la cena, llega Obadías peor que furia seguido de los siete mestizos, el Oráculo y Quirón. Nos pide que guardemos silencio y que oigamos la profecía. Shaun y yo fingimos que escuchamos. Cuando creemos que ya nos libramos, escuchamos lo que nos cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre. El Oráculo empieza a recitar nombres:

_Tierra, la hija de Gea_

_Orlando, el hijo de Urano_

_Max, el hijo de Océano_

_Obadías, el hijo de Ceo_

_Sabás, el hijo de Críos_

_Eleazar, el hijo de Jápeto_

_Galaxión, el hijo de Hiperión_

_Daiana, la hija de Tea_

_Kristen, la hija de Rea_

_Raquel, la hija de Temis_

_Tadea, la hija de Febe_

_Akemi, la hija de Mnemósine_

_África, la hija de Temis_

_Shaun, el hijo de Cronos_

Todos los mencionados nos quedamos pasmados. No, nosotros no podemos ser los catorce que dice la profecía, sólo somos niños. Obadías es el primero en replicar.

Ni piensen que lo haremos.

El Oráculo los eligió, nos podemos hacer nada dice Percy.

¿Y quién dice que ustedes nos sabotearon la profecía? Grita Tadea.

Sé sensata, eso es imposible dice Annabeth. Cuanto la odio.

¡También es imposible borrarle la memoria a un hijo de Mnemósine! Grita Akemi, con el resentimiento muy claro en su voz.

El comedor se llena con los gritos y réplicas de los campistas. Sólo los mencionados estamos callados. Nuestro líder pide que se haga el silencio a regañadientes.

Sé que ustedes creerán que esto es injusto, pero si lo dijo el Oráculo no podemos hacer nada dice Quirón.

Cállate, no digas eso cuando estás traicionando a tu sangre dice Shaun muy enfadado.

No te atrevas a hablarle así a nuestro líder le amenaza Percy.

Tú cállate, pequeño desperdicio de mestizo.

No le hables así a Percy dice Annabeth.

¿Y tú qué haces defendiéndolo, mesticita estúpida? Le replico . Él tonto cerebro de coral de tu novio se puede defender solo.

No me hables así, hija del…

Bien, suficiente interrumpe Obadías . Mejor todos nos callamos. Aguantamos esto. Y a ustedes, leales a los dioses, será mejor que esto no sea una clase de trampa para nosotros porque la venganza de nuestra gente será fatal. ¡Ahora, largo de mi campamento!

Los mestizos hacen caso y se van. Luego hacemos lo mismo nosotros. Esto es seguramente lo peor que nos ha pasado en la vida, sin ninguna razón ayudaríamos a los dioses a hacer el trabajo sucio. Los hijos de Gea vamos a la cabaña de los de Ceo para pasar la noche. El último pensamiento que tengo antes de dormir es una maldición a todos los dioses y a sus hijos.

**Bien aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba. Gracias a mi amiga Monse por ayudarme con las profecías, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda. Dejen reviews para darme ideas de los monstruos que se enfrentarán nuestros héroes y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche según estén leyendo esto. :3**


End file.
